HTTYD4
by HTTYD4
Summary: This short story is written purely for fellow fans who didn't quite get the ending they're after from the trilogy. It is also recommended that readers watch all 8 seasons of the TV series to better grasp the characters included in this story. So, without further ado, sit back, relax and let your imagination run wild as you join the Berkians on their very next epic adventure.
1. HTTYD4 - Prologue

**Prologue**

This is Berk. Well, technically new Berk. We've just celebrated our 6th year anniversary even though us Berkians have been around for over 400 years. But no matter, wherever we may be, that's where Berk will be.

Since the mass migration we've been busy rebuilding our lives. This new island is great. A whole lot bigger, even more spectacular views, and let's not forget the permanent ski field we have in our very own backyard. Yep, life on new Berk is pretty sweet.

The only problem we have here are the earthquakes. Oh yes, there's no shortage of that. But us Vikings are tough, or stubborn, depending who you ask. And since we've just moved in, no one is in the mood to relocate again anytime soon.

So, fast forward a few earthquake proofing trials and errors later and we're back to business as usual. Keeping peace with our neighbours, starting families, fortifying Berk against potential invaders. Hm, turns out that last one was be a big waste of time. Ever since we defeated Grimmel and his cronies, no one has come close to bothering us.

Which begs the question, did I really need to send our dragons away? Were they really that much safer, happier and better off living without us?

And while we're on the subject of our dragons….


	2. Chapter 1 - Something Fishy

**Chapter 1 – Something Fishy**

Stormfly, Toothless' and Hiccup's families were returning from their reunion joy flight just in time as the evening fog is thickening fast. As Toothless & Stormfly were setting Hiccup's family back onto their ship they caught a familiar silhouette through the thick fog not far from their own ship.

Whoever or whatever they are, they were clearly oblivious of Hiccup's approaching ship.

Hiccup dropped anchor in time for his ship to gently thud the other ship. The children were told to stay down low and not to make any sound. Both he & Astrid have their weapons drawn, ready for an offensive assault.

Highly alert, they waited for the fog in between their ships to clear up enough for them to make out what's ahead…

"HEATHER?!" exclaimed Astrid.

"ASTRID?!". Their shocked calls exchanged in unison.

"Fishlegs?" blurted Hiccup in awe. The children popped out from their hiding to check out all the fuss.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs squawked reflexively.

"Windshear?! Meatlug?" sputtered Astrid. Both dragons hid their faces behind their riders as soon as they heard their names.

"Toothless! Stormfly! Zephyr! Nuffink! Anddd Toothless family…" stammered Fishlegs who's suffering from his stress-related verbal diarrhea.

Toothless shook his head and rolled his eyes at Hiccup who finally manage to blink and snap out of his shock. Exasperated, he snapped back at his friend "This isn't a roll call Fishlegs! Just-Just what in Thor's name are you guys doing out here?"

"I-, we can explain everything" started Heather, when Fishlegs drew in a deep breath and motion to his wife "It's ok dear, I got this."

"Alright, you guys got me." said Fishlegs whilst attempting to calm a quaking Meatlug. "Well you all know how I feel towards Meatlug and Heather towards Windshear. She was and still is my best-est friend ever. The day you sent Toothless and all our dragons away was the single worst day of my life." Meatlug licked the streaming tears from his eyes as he continued.

"I guess Meatlug felt the same way because she flew back to visit me not 1 week after the dragons left. I was so happy to see her again so soon but I knew that she wouldn't be allowed to stay. Not when everyone had to keep away from their dragon anyway. I thought of keeping her hidden in the cave on the far north cove but with the twins exploring every inch of the island they're bound to find her" he continued through his sobs "So the best thing I could do was to visit her here instead." Pausing a little before resuming "We came here as often as we could. Well…sometimes we took longer cos I may or may not have gotten lost a few times" he added, now back to his cheerful self.

"You knew exactly why we had to let them all go Fishlegs" Astrid exclaimed. "It was hard for me to let Stormfly go too" she added whilst giving her friend her favourite cheek scratches. "It was hard for all of us. But it was the only way we could stop the hunters from targeting our dragons and all of Berk."

"That's right" Hiccup added. "As long as people knew we no longer have our dragons, we're safe and they'll be safe", pointing at his dragon friends. "They deserve to live out their lives freely as they choose, we can't keep asking them to risk their life to protect us and to put their own lives on hold. They deserve better." "This..", his voice starting to quiver, "this arrangement is the only way we can help protect their freedom."

All the dragons and their riders head bowed low from their collective sadness when Hiccup continued "I know how hard it has been for everyone Fishlegs. I lost my best friend, we all did. But I can't bear the thought of holding Toothless back from finding his own happiness and living his own life, it just wouldn't be fair." Instinctively Toothless nudges his head under his arm, sensing that his best friend was close to tears. "Thanks bud" he whispered softly whilst stroking him gently "you always knew just what to say."

Minutes passed in total silence and all four adults and their dragons were still miserable. Zephyr who had been quietly listening to the adults and observing everyone's sadness decided to try and cheer everyone up.

Innocently she queried out loud "Um, so does anyone know what the pretty dragon's name is?" smiling innocently. All eyes and ears perked up in unison like they have suddenly been snapped out of their hypnotic glum. The light fury who seem to understand that she was being addressed looked particularly intrigued.

"Um", started Hiccup who looked at his daughter then straight back to Toothless, "I don't know bud, I haven't actually thought about it before." Throwing the question back to everyone "What do you guys think?"

Without missing a beat Astrid offered up "Elsa? Vada? Reanna? Naamah? in rapid succession, but each received unanimous disapproving shake, undeterred she offered "What about Hela?" – this was quickly met with a resounding "NO!" especially from the light fury who winced, aghast at the suggestion. Crestfallen, she shrugged her shoulders and looked to others to have a go.

Fishlegs casually asked "What about Cressida?", to which Astrid pointedly noted "That's one syllable too long!".

"What about Freya?" Zephyr exclaimed excitedly, much to the delight of Toothless who exchanged looks with the light fury who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Toothless and Freya. That sounds so beautiful doesn't it Meatlug? Asked Fishlegs, the latter responded with hearty nods. "Well done Zephyr!" complimented Fishlegs, giving her two thumbs up.

The sun is setting lower into the horizon and both human and dragon children are getting weary. So, all parties unanimously decided that this is a good time to bid farewell to their friends.

"Well bud, it was nice to see you all again." said Hiccup. "Looks like I need to have a word with everyone back on Berk regarding this visitation situation we have", shooting a raised eyebrow to Fishlegs. "I promise we'll see each other again soon. You know how it is with Gobber in charge, we can't really stay away for too long. Last time we left for a salvaging trip back on old Berk, half the villagers got food poisoning from his homemade mutton stew. Oh Odin knows what chaos he's cooked up now" shaking his head with a smile.

They all gave their dragon a big warm hug and watched as they disappeared into the giant waterfall. As they retired below deck for the night, Hiccup and Astrid kept to themselves for each are deep in thought from their brief and emotional reunion with their dragon.


	3. Chapter 2 - Not You Too?

**Chapter 2 – Not You Too?**

Fishlegs & Heather decided to sail half a day slower back to Berk in a deliberate attempt to keep some distance between their arrival, so not to raise any suspicion from the others. Hiccup thought it a great idea and reminded them that he would still like to have a private word with them both as soon as they're home.

Dawn breaks on the sixth day since Hiccup's family set sail on their "family vacation". Hiccup & Astrid thought it best not to tell the Berkians the real reason for their vacation as they are not sure how their dragon visitation would be received.

As their sail appears on the distant horizon, Snotlout who have been scanning the sea through the island's giant seeing-glass all morning tugged a rope connected to a bell perched high uphill. Tuffnut who fell back asleep right next to the bell jumped a metre in fright letting out a curse word to Snotlout who is clearly enjoying the spectacle. After regaining his composure, he drew in his deepest breath and blow into the gigantic gjallarhorn, nearly fainting from the effort. The booming noise shattered the peaceful morning and caused a chain of hilarious mishaps throughout the village.

Half an hour later Hiccup's family came back to a roaring welcome headed by Gobber who gladly proclaimed, "The chief has come home!". After everyone has had their turn in greeting their chief & chieftess, Zephyr & Nuffink rushed straight into Valka's waiting arms, bulldozing their ecstatic grandma over.

"So, tell mormor (their special nickname for Valka) everything about your holiday. Did you both have fun? What wonderful things did you get to see and do?" asked the doting Valka. Just as she was leading the kids away, Astrid quickly winked to Zephyr to remind her young daughter to keep their little secret.

"I see everyone and everything looks well?" said Hiccup half-asking, half-hoping to Gobber.

"Of course, lad, why wouldn't it be alright? When have I ever done anything that made you question my leadership ability? – realising what he just said and before Hiccup would get a word in, "Actually, don't answer that. Well we're all glad you lot made it back in one piece."

Now resting his arms on both Astrid & Hiccup's shoulders "So tell ole Gobber everything, and don't you go leave any details out, you know I'm living vicariously through you young lot so I don't turn into a male Gothi!" he quickly looked around to make sure that Gothi was not within earshot before continuing "I tell ya that crazy old bat is getting nastier every day, and surprisingly stronger too. But then again it's always the spiteful one that lives the longest eh?!" chuckling away at his own joke.

The rest of the morning was dedicated to preparing a welcome back lunch to be held in the great hall. Everyone was in a jovial mood, including Fishlegs & Heather, who arrived back just in time for the luncheon.

They were understandably a little nervous over the inevitable grilling with their chief. But as soon as they were greeted by their precious little daughter, Ailis, all worries melted away.

Everyone was enjoying themselves so much that the luncheon inadvertently continued right through to dinner. In fact, it was only Hiccup and Astrid who could not enjoy the celebration as much as they would like to. Still pre-occupied with getting answers, Hiccup and Astrid excused themselves, citing that it has been a long and tiring day.

He then went over to invite Fishlegs & Heather for their overdue chat. The two obligingly complied and entrusted Ailis to Minden and Snotlout who were overjoyed to have their children's favourite play mate back again so soon.

Back at their home, Hiccup and Astrid made every attempt to put their guests at ease. Reassuring them that they wish to speak to them not as their chief and chieftess, but as their old friends. Fishlegs & Heather both expressed their apologies again and promise to divulge everything they wanted to know.

"So Fishlegs" prompted Hiccup as he poured everyone a hot cup of tea "How did it all started?"

Fishlegs looked at his wife and took a deep breath before relaxing into his seat.

"Do you remember the day you sent all our dragons away?" slapping his forehead as soon as he muttered his question "Of course you'd remember!" he said to himself before continuing. "Well turns out that there were abandoned baby terrors on the island. And good thing I found them when I did too or else the boars-"

"Fishlegs? Concentrate" appealed Hiccup.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Taking a quick sip of his tea before continuing "Well I raised them in secret - which wasn't too difficult because they're such clever little guys - and trained them to terror mail with Heather" Fishlegs wrapped up his story so succinctly, much to everyone's surprise.

"So that's how Heather knew exactly where to find us!" exclaimed Astrid.

"He he, well, yes, and you both know how the rest of the story goes with us" he added bashfully while reaching for Heather's hands and gazing into her eyes.

"Argh-hmm" Hiccup cleared his throat to subtly remind them of their presence, before turning to address Heather "I'm sorry about you and Windshear".

"Thanks Hiccup, I am too. But I understand it had to be done. It wouldn't be fair for me to be the only one with my dragon. It broke my heart to send her away, but I'm glad she wasn't ever going to be alone anymore, and that she'll be with all her friends" Heather said quietly.

They all paused and either looked into, took a sip or fiddled with their own cup of tea.

"So, all these times you guys were visiting Mala and Dagur-?" started Astrid.

"Um yes, we actually did, a few times, but they're mainly cover up" admitted Heather, feeling very guilty for lying to their friends. "Astrid, Hiccup, we're really very sorry that we snuck behind your backs, we feel terrible for having to keep this a secret for so long. If there's anything we can do to make it up to you guys, anything at all?"

Astrid who is quite downtrodden after hearing their admission quietly replied "I'm not sure there's anything anyone can do. I mean, what's done is done, we can't change the past. I assumed Snotlout eventually found out about the terror mail and used it to write to Minden didn't he?" Fishlegs & Heather nodded to confirm. "I guess I never pieced together all these coincidences before, but it's all making so much sense now." Her mind is thinking overtime trying to recollect what else she might have missed in the past when she suddenly recalled "Oh that's right! why do you guys always set off at night?"

"Ahh, that's because I was bringing Meatlug's favourite sandstones and granites, and Heather's got Windshear her favourite sea slugs. It'd be super weird to explain why Dagur & Mala would need all those things" answered Fishlegs casually. "But there's this one time when V-" he suddenly froze upon realising what he was about to utter, and Heather too froze and looked just as pale.

"V-what? Fishlegs, you're not making any sense" pressed Astrid.

"Um…um…" squealed Fishlegs, furiously tapping his fingers together and desperately avoiding making eye contact with Hiccup.

Hiccup who up until this point have been taking their admissions relatively well suddenly stiffened up in his chair. And when he finally caught Fishlegs's eyes, he reluctantly guessed "Valka?"

Fishlegs was gobsmacked at his friend's intuitive guess, and before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the front door, and everyone's gaze darted toward the door in unison.

Valka cheerfully came to tell them that Zephyr and Nuffink have decided to spend the night at her place, but instead she was met with the shock look on everyone's faces. When she apologises for intruding on their privacy, Fishlegs, Heather and Astrid quickly took the opportunity to excuse themselves from the room, citing they need to tend to the children.

As the three hurriedly whisked past her, Valka is left alone with Hiccup and quickly asked if everything is alright. Hiccup steeled himself and simply asked "How long have you been seeing Cloudjumper behind my back?" his voice full of hurt, anger and disappointment.

Valka was taken aback by what she has just heard and immediately turned her back toward her son. She was ashamed over her weakness and betrayal towards her own son. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and at length, she finally spoke.

"About a year ago, I caught Fishlegs and Heather loading their ship with rocks and sea slugs before their trip, which I thought were rather unusual, so I decided to follow them. When they were not heading towards Berserker Island nor Caldera Cay, I knew then where they were heading. Part of me wanted to turn back, but another part of me longed to see Cloudjumper again." She recalled sadly. She then continued to explain why Fishlegs, Heather and herself decided to keep each other's secret and how many more times she has continued to visit Cloudjumper.

Hiccup had never seen her looked so defeated and the more he listened, the more his anger dissipated and turned instead to sympathy. He didn't really know what to say, so he simply offered her a seat while she continued her story.

Valka finally stopped crying and when she noticed how sorrowful Hiccup looked, she immediately tried to comfort him.

"Son, no one blames you for letting our dragons go, we all understand why it had to be done." Her voice soft, calm and assuring. "I was grief-stricken to see Cloudjumper go, after all we have been together for 21 years, and you can't just simple forget about them when they have been a part of who you are for so long." She paused a little before affirming "Our lives has been dragons. Our lives were with dragons, but in here – she gestured to her heart and her head – our lives will always be with dragons"

Her words struck a chord and she felt his pain. "I know how you feel towards Toothless son, he was just as much a part of you as you are to him. You two have been through so much and have helped bring out the best of one another. A deep connection like that can't simply be diminished even through time. If anything, these past few years may have brought you even closer because of what you have lost…" her last few words struck Hiccup even harder. Unable to contain his emotions any longer, hot tears suddenly streamed down both his cheeks and he made no attempt to wipe them away.

"Oh my dear Hiccup" she said as she got down onto one knee in front of her son, taking both his hands into hers. "Sometimes we do things that we feel was the right thing at that time. It might not be the easiest choice to let go of someone you love, believe me I know, but you do it because you thought it was for the greater good for all if you let go." She tried to justify his past decision in the best light as possible. Hiccup was catatonic so Valka simply let him be and pulled a chair to sit silently next to him, cradling his hand into hers.

Minutes passed in total silence as they watched the candles flicker, each deep in their own thought.

At length Hiccup spoke softly "You are absolutely right. All these years I still think about all the times we've shared, all the adventures, the ups and downs. He was more than just my best friend, he was the friend who gave me my purpose." Valka listened sympathetically.

"That's why when we met again, I felt as though a part of me that had been in a coma all these years suddenly came back to life again. And when I looked into his eyes, I knew Toothless felt exactly the same way. That's why this all feel so wrong now." He confessed.

Valka could sense the great remorse he is feeling now. The years everyone have lost spending time apart from their beloved dragon. How unnecessary it all was. Berk was never under siege these last six years. All the fear and worry that drove him to conclude that dragons and riders are better off apart never eventuated. Now he is wracked with guilt and the feeling of being cheated by his own misjudgement.

After what seemed like an eternity, Valka urge him to sleep on it and assured him that she will be a sympathetic ear whenever he needs her to be. Realising just how complicated this situation is, Hiccup reluctantly oblige knowing that it was going to be a long, soul-searching night.


	4. Chapter 3 - Midlife Crisis

**Chapter 3 – Midlife Crisis**

Hiccup must have momentarily dozed off from sheer exhaustion for he could not recall seeing Astrid return. Groggily, he asked her what time it was and where are the children and Astrid had to remind him that they are spending the night at Valka's. She kissed him on his forehead and encouraged him to go back to sleep. When he tried to speak again, she gently but assertively cupped his mouth, insisting that whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow. Knowing that resistance is futile, Hiccup reluctantly conceded. Astrid then rested her hand over his heart and snuggled her head onto his shoulder, whispering that everything will be alright. He was glad she intervened as his head is now throbbing and he soon fell back asleep in her comforting embrace.

He woke up shortly before dawn, his headache gone from a surprisingly restful sleep. He sat up quietly on his bed arms resting onto folded knees, pondering over last night's revelation. As the first light filtered through the window, Astrid woke up and found Hiccup still sitting on the bed next to her. She leant onto his shoulder and gently encouraged him to share what's burdening his mind.

"I don't know whether I'm mad at them for what they did or I am actually mad at myself more" he started. "I convinced myself that sending all our dragons away was the right thing to do for all of us. All my ideals about humans and dragons living peacefully just became too risky for everyone, and I couldn't risk anyone else's lives by continuing to fight anymore.." Astrid nodded in agreement and prompted him to continue by stating "And then there's Toothless and Freya…"

"Yes, that too." Hiccup concurred "Toothless deserves to have a life of his own and having him around for my sake is not fair to him." He paused for a moment and looked her in the eyes "Do you know why I chose now to visit them?" Astrid shook her head. "It's been exactly six years since Toothless and I first met." He paused again, there's uncertainty in his voice now "Six years we've been together and six years we've been apart. Now more than ever, I can't help but wonder whether I've made the right choice or not, I mean how do I know that he, or all of them are truly happy?"

Astrid was quick to defend him "Hiccup, our dragons were and will always be a part of who we are and nothing is ever going to change that. You can't beat yourself up over the very difficult decision you were forced to make at that point in time." She assured him before pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I'll admit it was a heartbreaking choice and there were times that I too, regretted your decision. But in all, I stand by you because I know how hard it must have been for you to let go, not just Toothless, but all of them. I know you did it with everyone's best interest at heart, and it was the most selfless thing you could have done in that situation."

"Thanks Astrid, I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know where you get all these wise words and all. You're just so incredibly amazing." gushed Hiccup.

"You're not so bad yourself" gibed Astrid "So what now?" she asked reflexively even though she was sure what he was thinking of next. Hiccup smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders, his unwritten code for her to say what they're both thinking.

Astrid took the hint and casually translated his thoughts "I suppose we owe it to our friends to tell them that we've just came back from seeing our dragons…" before adding "and I suppose you're thinking about whether or not it's time to ask everyone how they'd feel about having the dragons back?"

Hiccup nodded to both.

"Astrid. Can I ask you something?" he asked gingerly. Astrid took a quick read of his face and answered in anticipation "You were going to ask me whether I felt Stormfly missed the good old days" she read his mind with aplomb. Hiccup nodded in admiration of her telepathic prowess.

"I hate to admit it" she continued "but, yes, she did. Very much so too I'm afraid" she lamented. "And you and Toothless?" she asked cautiously. Hiccup bowed his head "Same" he confided.

"Well this.. changes things" Astrid thought out loud.

"Yes. It does." Agreed Hiccup.

"Astrid, I have to tell the others. But how do we break it to them gently?" he pondered.

"It won't be easy" confirmed Astrid.

"Yeah, tell me about it" sighed Hiccup.

They both agreed that the best approach was to just lay it out there in the open with all their friends. They're tough Vikings after all, surely, they can handle hearing not-so-pleasant news, warts and all. Or so they're hoping.

Each spent the morning tracking down and arranging a mid-morning meeting at the great hall with their closest friends. Fishlegs, Heather and Valka were the only ones who had any idea what the meeting will be about, but they wisely kept it to themselves.

Mid-morning came around and all were seated at the great hall. Each equally puzzled over the purpose of today's gathering.

"Hey H, where's the snacks?" Tuffnut joked, "Yeah, what kind of a party doesn't have food?" his sister piped in.

"Guys, this is not a party" Hiccup tried to explain "We wanted to tell you about our recent trip."

"What? you mean to tell me that you dragged me from my sun-tanning so we could hear you talk about your stupid holiday?" snorted Snotlout

"You sun-tan?" sniggered Ruffnut when her brother teased "Hey Snot, I think you missed a spot there" pointing at a random spot on Snotlout's face.

"Shut up you two" mumbled Snotlout, instantly regretting what he had just blurted out. "So Hiccup, tell us about your stupid trip already" he snapped, trying to change the subject.

When the chuckling finally died down Hiccup calmly addressed everyone "Friends, we didn't visit Dagur and Mala. We visited someone else." The suspense in his voice was enough trigger to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut whispered to his sister "Aw man, hope this doesn't get weird". Gobber gave Tuffnut a quick smack over the back of his head and asked, "So who did you guys visit then?"

Hiccup paused and took in a deep breath then stated, "Our dragons."

Everyone but Fishlegs, Heather and Valka were utterly dumbfounded, and Hiccup could not make out how they were feeling apart from being shell-shocked.

"Well?" He prompted cautiously.

"Well? Well what?! roared Snotlout. "You mean to tell us that you went to visit your pet dragons when the rest of us are still left wondering and worried sick over how they're doing?!" not even stopping to catch his breath he continued with his tirade "Not to mention how amazing Minlout will I think his dad is when he sees me do all the cool tricks with Hookfang!"

"Um", interrupted Fishlegs, raising his hand as if to answer the teacher's question "From what I remember, Hookfang doesn't exactly respect you all that much. So.. seeing you get thrown off or set on fire by your dragon, might actually produce quite the opposite effect to the one you just mentioned" teased Fishlegs.

"Shut up Fishface!" snapped Snotlout. Others sniggered at the thought, including Minden, who is fully accustomed to her friends' sense of humour and took no offence unlike Snotlout. After the brief cheerful interruption, the anger from the others continued.

"Yeah, how come you get to see them while we're all still banned from ever seeing them ever again?" fumed Ruffnut "I know you never think much of Barf and Belch, but they're still our Barf and Belch and we've missed them SO much for soooo long. How could you be so mean Hiccup Haddock?!. Have you no heart?" she shot him a dirty look while her brother pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah, Chief, we thought you were our friend, but all the while, you were just this evil tyrant sneaking off to have a wonderful time with your dragons. Ohh the shame!" cried Tuffnut rather melodramatically.

"Guys, guys, please," Minden pleaded with everyone "Let them speak, I'm sure Hiccup and Astrid have a very valid explanation for all of this." Snotlout couldn't believe his wife could remain so rational and level-headed but agreed to hear them out "Well?! We're waiting!" he demanded.

Hiccup thanked Minden for her diplomacy, looked to Astrid who indicated that she's happy for him to do all the explaining. He then addressed the group "Well, it's been six years since we last saw them and I'm sure you all recall that we've been with them for six years as well. I just thought it was fitting to check on them seeing that we've been apart for as long as we've been together. Kind of like our anniversary or something like that." His voice calm and disarming. Seeing that everyone is still listening intently, he continued.

"It was meant to be a one-off visitation for all times sake, and to check how Toothless' tail is holding up. But when we got there, we found that we weren't alone, and that changes everything." At this point Fishlegs, Heather and Valka who had been quietly observing the drama unfold knew it's their time to face the music.

Valka braved the crowd first and confessed that she had secretly visited Cloudjumper several times during the past year, then she encouraged Fishlegs & Heather to share their side of the story next. The rest of the gang listened in equal mixture of shock, outrage and disappointment.

"Oh my Thor! Even Fishface gets to see Meatlug all these years? How could this have happened and no one, not even the chief knew about it?" He added that last part in to rub it in Hiccup's face "What else have you kept secret from us eh, Fishbreath?" goaded Snotlout

"Hm, as I recalled, we're all guilty of keeping secrets." defended Astrid "Didn't tell us you knew about the terror mail too, did you Snotlout?" the latter wisely sat back down without another word. Ruffnut & Tuffnut gave each other a knowing look having dodged a bullet on this one for they have managed to keep it top secret of the fact that they too have been terror-mailing Throk & Celeste these past few years.

"Guys, guys, we're not here to play who's the guiltiest. This is serious. We are holding this meeting because we want to discuss where to from here" Hiccup appealed as the crowd jostled to interrogate the three over the welfare of their own dragons.

"Well what do you have in mind lad" asked Gobber who have been assured by Valka that Grump was in excellent health the last time she saw him. The crowd fell silent in an instance as they were eager to hear some good news for a change.

"Look" Hiccup started "I'll admit that having the dragons live apart from us for the past six years has its ups and downs. We got to concentrate on rebuilding our lives back to pre-dragon days. Start a family. Manage to earthquake-proof our village. Learnt to fortify this island and defend ourselves without needing to rely on our dragons." He continued as the crowd absorbed his every word.

"Thank Thor that Berk had not been under siege these past few years as well. Though words probably got around that we no longer have our dragons, so nobody bothered us. Or maybe after we destroyed Grimmel, the warlords and hunters knew not to mess with us anymore. I don't know, and we may never know."

"Er, we know what's been happening over these past years, cos H-E-L-L-O! we LIVE here!" complained Snotlout "What are you getting at? Just get to the point!" his patience wearing thin.

"Yeah, just tell us already. This suspense is killing me" added Tuffnut.

"Would you two just please let him speak" pleaded Eret, who until now have not uttered a single word "Go on chief".

Hiccup thanked Eret for his support, sighed and blurted "My point is, I think it's time we ask our dragons to come back home."

The room fell so silent you could hear the muffled chirping of birds. No one spoke for a full minute, which has never happened in Berkian's history, at least not when there's a Thorston in their midst.

"What did he just say?" sputtered Tuffnut to his sister who's still staring vacantly at Hiccup as if hypnotised.

Others were still either transfixed onto Hiccups words or were deep in thought when Eret finally reiterated "Bring back our dragons? Here? Are you absolutely certain about this? He asked in earnest.

"Well we haven't actually thought any further about this" admitted Astrid. "The logistics of it all. We wanted to make sure that this is something that everyone would want. It's been so long since we brought this subject up, we weren't sure how you all would feel about any of this."

"Hiccup" added Fishlegs "We know for sure that our dragons have wanted to be with us had they been allowed to, but are you sure Toothless, Stormfly or any other dragons felt the same way as Windshear and Meatlug?"

"Yes" Astrid and Hiccup said in unison, surprising one another. Astrid smiled to Hiccup before declaring to the gang "We know our dragons. Yes, we're absolutely sure."

"Well! It looks like it's decided then" chimed Gobber, who hasn't sounded this excited for the past six years. "But where will we fit them all in?" he questioned "I know this island is a lot bigger than our last, but there's a whole load more of them in that Hidden World of theirs ain't it? We don't want to have everyone all cramped in like we had before. That was just pure madness!" he cautioned well-meaningly.

"I know, I know" Hiccup admitted, half-guilty and half-embarrassed. "That was totally my fault. I'll admit it. But I promise it won't happen again this time" he said encouragingly. Though not everyone is assured.

"Oh yeah, and just how do you plan on doing that?" challenged Snotlout.

"I, er, I, haven't thought about that bit yet" stammered Hiccup. He hates it when Snotlout always catches him off-guard while being so right at the same time. Astrid tried to defend him by saying that maybe not all the dragons wish to stay here.

"True as that may be" started Tuffnut in his melodramatic tone "There is only so much real estate on Berk"

Ruffnut continued just as melodramatically "Aye, I second thy opinion my wise brother. It would seem that what we all need is more space"

"A LOT more space I dare say" added Tuffnut. The twins are in their elements and clearly enjoying themselves. Thinking out loud between themselves much to everyone's chagrin for obfuscating the point they're trying to make.

"What are you two muttonheads talking about?!" snapped Snotlout on behalf of the group.

"Uuu testy!" teased Tuffnut before turning to address the group "Um, we could stick them on the island"

"We know!" roared everyone., Hiccup feels the onset of a headache he usually gets when dealing with the Thorstons over a prolonged period of time "Yeah Tuff, we know that, we're just trying to find a way to make everyone fit on the island"

Tuffnut squinted at Hiccup and couldn't decide who is currently more confused. He thought about it for a second before it hit him.

"Ow! My bad! I meant the other island" he corrected himself and beamed with pride. The others unanimously understood what he meant and mulled over the idea to themselves.

Hiccup and Astrid noticed how everyone reacted so favourably and exchanged a vacant look between themselves.

"Er, can somebody kindly explain what Tuff's talking about?" Hiccup asked openly.

"You mean, you guys don't know about the island?" quizzed Ruffnut in disbelief.

"Yes, Ruff, I have no idea what you guys are on about" answered Hiccup, still deeply puzzled.

The twins exchanged a brief look of shock between themselves before Tuffnut threw his arms over Hiccup & Astrid's shoulders to speak to them in private.

"Guys, I forgot how little exploring you guys get to do now that you both busy chiefing and all" he sympathised. "I just assumed you all knew about the island that's surrounding ours" he tried to summarise. Seeing how clueless they both remained, he continued "You know, the crescent-shaped island that was really small when we got here but just kept growing bigger with each earthquake we've been getting?" – now half-asking, half-educating.

"I-I have no idea" confessed Hiccup. He tilt his head at Astrid who shrugged her shoulder in agreement, she too didn't know about the new island.

"No?" asked Tuffnut.

Ruffnut now joined them and out of curiosity asked "Uh okay. But did you know about the huge, and I mean H-U-G-E cave that's beneath us?"

Again, they answered they did not.

"Aw. Bummer." Said Tuffnut, feeling bad for those two.

"That's so sad." Added Ruffnut, genuinely feeling sorry for Hiccup & Astrid for knowing so little about the island they are ruling over.

"Um" Tuffnut suggested "If any of you guys ever want, or maybe have some spare time for a tour or something, Ruff and I, we'll gladly show you around" he offered kindly.

"Thanks guys" smiled Astrid, even though she was feeling quite deflated. "We will."

Hiccup echoed her sentiment but thanked everyone for their time and support. He and Astrid were glad that that was out in the open and they can concentrate on the way forward.

When everyone left, he motioned for Astrid to stay back for a little while longer. She knew how he was feeling because she too felt somewhat disappointed with herself.

"That was quite a meeting huh" Hiccup quipped, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, we gave everyone quite the shock alright" Astrid chuckled briefly before her tone dramatically became dismal. She sighed and lamented "Aaand, they gave us an even bigger one."

"Good news though" cheered Hiccup trying to lift her mood.

"I guessed" she said flatly.

Hiccup rarely sees Astrid this morose and was looking for words to cheer her up when she suddenly speculated out loud "Am I getting old and boring?"

"What?!" bleated Hiccup, bamboozled by her remark. "Old, yes. But not boring" he quickly answered without thinking. Astrid was aghast, and Hiccup instantly knew he had screwed up.

Backpedalling as fast as he could "I-I meant to say, NO to both" he started explaining. "I mean, yes of course we're all getting older, but you're not old-old." Astrid gave him a deadpan look. "Oh boy! That sounded right in my head. But you know what I mean don't you? he pleaded.

"Yes. You said I'm old." She said coldly.

"Oh Astrid" he appealed before pausing to make sure the next thing he said wouldn't backfire again. "You know you're anything but boring. You're smart, you're brave, you're one heck of a leader – everyone respects you, in fact I think they downright fear you" he started to chuckle before realising that that wasn't such a good idea. With Astrid still looking unconvinced he quickly thought of something else he's been wanting to say to her for a while now.

"How-how is it that you are even more beautiful now while I look, and feel, like some kind of an over-the-hill middle-aged man? I mean just look at you, you're a yummy mummy!" he complimented her.

Astrid immediately perked up and asked "Yummy what?"

Encouraged by her improved mood he grinned "You know, yummy mummy - Oh never mind, sounds too corny, it'll never catch on anyway."

She smiled back and thought about what he said earlier. "Over-the-hill huh? I thought you're not one who cared much about your look. I mean who's really looking anyway?" she teased.

"Hmm that's not really helping" he said flatly.

"Aw c'mon Hiccup, you know what I mean." She jested.

"No, not really" he lied, pretending to look hurt.

"Well, no one's looking at you that way because you're our chief. And they respect you no matter what. I mean I'm the only one who looks at you." she replied rationally before teasing him further "And yes maybe your subdued hair may make you look a little older. And your moustache. And your beard.." she trailed of, as she got bit embarrassed for being too critical.

"But I thought you liked my beard and moustache?" protested Hiccup, now confused whether it was a joke or a constructive criticism.

"Oh I do! Just when they're ALL a lot shorter." She answered truthfully. "Look, I get the whole Viking facial hair obsession, but honestly, I just don't think it's really you." she explained gently "You know you don't have to look like the chief that everyone has in mind. You are a non-conformist Hiccup, you always have been, and that's one of your best quality."

"Fair point m'lady" Hiccup said cheerfully "Now can we talk about the dragons instead of my facial hair?"

"Thought you'd never ask" she beamed. And they finally exited the great hall each full of ideas over what needs to be done.

That evening after dinner, a worrying thought suddenly struck him. Unwilling to burden Astrid even more he decided to take a walk to clear his head and see if he could resolve this himself. Without realising how far and for long he had been walking, he had unknowingly ended up in front of Gobber's house. Just as he was about to turn back, Gobber came out and beckoned him to join him for a little night cap.

Sensing Hiccup's troubled mind, Gobber intuitively urged him to come out with it.

After hesitating Hiccup finally confessed "I can't help but feel as if Toothless and I were destined to meet but never to stay together forever." He paused before asking "Gobber, am I intervening with our fate here if we were to reunite?"

Gobber contemplated for a moment, took a swig of his drink before responding thoughtfully. His tone was wise, perceptive and enlightened. "Well lad, I believe you may have gotten fate and destiny a wee bit mixed up here."

Hiccup questioned what he meant by that and Gobber continued "You see, fate is what happens when you just sit around and wait for whatever it is to happen to you, for example if I was to swing my hook onto the back of your head and you don't move then it's your fate to get a concussion. Would you like me to demonstrate?" he asked half-jokingly before continuing. "Destiny on the other hand means you get to choose what happens next."

His tone a lot more relaxed and playful now. "So let's see, you shot Toothless. That's fate - more like beginner's luck, but we'll call it fate. You manage to find him alive. Fate again. But you chose not to kill him and seal his fate. That there is destiny. Do you get what I mean?" he asked eagerly and Hiccup nodded in response.

"My point is" Gobber continued "you are not a victim of fate. You can do things differently to change the outcome of your fate." A sudden wave of relief swept through Hiccup and he felt as though a heavy fog had been lifted to expose a clear daylight. His expression must have been obvious to Gobber, who had been glad that he could offer some fatherly advice to his ex-apprentice.

"There you go, who knew ole Gobber could be so wise and philosophical eh?" Gobber joked, brimming with pride.

The next morning Valka paid her son a visit and invited him out for a quick stroll.

"Astrid told me what went on between you two and the twins yesterday" Valka started. "I'm sorry to hear just how much you two have missed out on discovering." She sympathised.

"Yeah me too mom" lamented Hiccup. "I've been so caught up with this whole chief-ing thing -fortifying Berk, forming alliances, solving villagers' problems, being a dad, a husband, a son, a friend, a leader. I guess I've forgotten to be me."

He continued to pour his heart out. "Before this whole growing up and responsibility things, I was free to explore, to learn things and do all sorts of, oh I don't know, crazy reckless fun stuff with Toothless. Now I'm sporting this itchy beard and taming my hair, it's- it's crazy! Sometimes I don't even know who I am anymore!" he confessed.

Valka smiled and replied reassuringly "My dear boy, just because you are grown it doesn't mean you have to stop having fun."

"There's nothing wrong with being an older, wiser version of yourself with no less zest for life and adventures. You can lead by example if you stay true to yourself. Just look at Gobber, he's always so sprightly and doesn't miss an opportunity to have a little fun whenever he can. That doesn't mean he's any less capable or serious with his work ethics." Valka looked at her son who is still mulling over her words but requires more convincing, so she continues.

"I know life is a lot busier and more complicated when you are a father, a husband, a chief, but you shouldn't give up doing the things that makes you truly happy. Your father and I, we never stopped doing the things that we both enjoyed. We still sing and dance and explored around the island whenever we can. Sometimes when we were too busy or caught up with something, we make a promise to each other that we will make the time to do the things we were suppose later, and we did. It's very important to take time off, clear our head or blow off steam. We are not machines son."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that all this chiefing businesses it-, it gets very stressful sometimes" said Hiccup feebly.

"Oh, believe me, I understand. I remember when your father was a young chief, he was so ornery and so much less diplomatic as you are now."

Smiling and recalling fondly, "when he doesn't take the time to clear his head properly, Ugh! he would be impossible to deal with. Thank Thor he would still listen to me. I would encourage him chop a few trees, build a rock wall or round up some wild boars to cheer him up." Valka chuckled at the thought before turning to her son and gently placing her left palm over his right shoulder and smiled. "You see son, a content leader is good and stable leader. And you can't be truly content until you do whatever it is that is pulling at you. So, go and fulfil whatever that might be. And when you're done, I will be still be here to support you"

Hiccup have never felt so blessed to be surrounded by such supportive family and friends. He kept an open mind for everyone's advice and took up the twins' tour offers.

His friends have slowly forgiven him for keeping his visitation a secret and have started to work closely on their plans for welcoming their dragons back. They've unanimously agreed not to tell the rest of the villagers until they have worked out all the details to a tee.

During the new island and cave tours, the group were super impressed by the twins' exploration prowess. Their new-found respect towards the twins were compounded when they discovered that the twins had prudently been planting hundreds of trees throughout the new island, inadvertently fast-tracking the flora and fauna colonisation. Though in truth, the twins environmental boost was their attempt to improve the island's aesthetic and to create some shades.

Since Fishlegs's and Snotlout's terror mail's usage has come to light, Hiccup has officially declared it fit for use by all, much to the joy and relief of the villagers who had grown tired of the snail mail. Hiccup himself have taken the opportunity to communicate more frequently with Alvin, Atali, Mala and Dagur, who are full of encouragement over his bold new plan. Dagur said he's got a few pent-up questions to ask him on his next visit, and Hiccup teased him by saying that's a wise choice as there wouldn't be enough terrible terrors nor paper to carry his words through.

The weeks flew by as their preparations are almost complete. The only two things left to do are to inform the villagers and invite their dragons back home. Everyone in the know could hardly contain themselves with excitement and those who are closest to them are fast growing suspicious of their plan, but everyone kept mum.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Big Earthquake

**Chapter 4 – The Big Earthquake**

The ground shook with such violent force that Hiccup was tossed off his bed, having slept too close to the edge that night.

"What in the name of Thor!" he cussed.

Astrid quickly jumped out of the bed and rushed to grab their kids and ran outside, shouting for Hiccup to pick up his pace.

Some of the villagers were already taking refuge at the village plaza in various state of alertness. Some of the older villagers like Gothi somehow remain fast asleep, even drooling on the poor sod she's leaning against.

"Hiccup! Over here!" motioned Astrid. He came over to check that his family were unharmed and quickly helped the remaining stragglers to settle into whatever patch is left within the plaza.

"Is everyone alright?" he addressed the crowd and when he's satisfied that everyone were present, he went back to check on his family.

"Gosh, this is a really big one" said Astrid, worried. "We've never had anything close to this scale this past six years. Guess the earthquake-proofing contraption you and Fishlegs invented worked. Thank Thor nobody's hurt."

"Hiccup!" cried a familiar voice. It was Fishlegs, Heather and Ailis making their way through the crowd much to the chagrin of the villagers bulldozed by him.

"What is it Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup.

"That" he panted as he tried to catch his breath back, "That felt different to all the previous earthquakes we've had before. Somehow it just felt like it happened way further from here and we're just feeling the aftershock. Do you guys feel that?"

"Yes, I know what you mean" chimed Astrid "all the previous ones we can actually hear the rumbling quite distinctly, but this time I couldn't make out any. It felt so strange"

"Oh my Thor!" cried Tuffnut who suddenly appeared behind them "that was so intense! It felt like I was surfing on a giant board inside of my house. That was pretty awesome"

"I hear ya bro!" approved Ruffnut "For a second I was like Whoaa, then it was like, cool!" now turning her attention to her friends "But hey, did anyone hear anything, like an island being born somewhere close by or was it just me? Cos I heard nada, so I'm guessing either no new island or this earthquake happened reaaaaaly far from here" she pondered out loud.

"That's exactly what I just said to them" said Fishlegs.

"Well as soon as there's light I'm going to check around this island and see what mother nature has gifted us now" beamed Tuffnut brimming with excitement.

"Well count me in as usual brother" smiled his sister as they walked off to resume their sleep with the rest of the villagers in the plaza.

After that one initial violent shake, the earth continued to rock gently on and off throughout the rest of the night. And had stopped completely just as the first light appears over the horizon.

"Right! There's our queue for the Nutts discovery adventure number 168, er no wait, 169." Said Tuffnut to his sister as they make their way down to the dock while the entire village were still fast asleep out in the open.

No sooner they step onto the first ramp their attention shifted towards the horizon. A flickering shadow had interrupted the morning light and through squinted eyes, they were trying to make out what cloud could have caused such a disturbance.

As the figure drew closer it became apparent that it was not a cloud, and whatever was flying fast towards them was a lot bigger than any bird they had ever seen.

"DRAGON?!" the twins yelled out half-confused, half-excitedly as they scrambled back towards the plaza where the dragon was heading. "HEY EVERYONE, LOOK, DRAGONS!" they continued to shout as they ran up.

Fishlegs and Astrid who were very light sleepers were the first to wake up from their calls and immediately shook their partner awake.

"What the-?" cried a half-sleeping Hiccup as Astrid pointed to the dragon who landed not 10 metres away from them. Hiccup turned around and immediately woke up, fully alert. Focusing his vision as he ran towards the dragon he gasped "Toothless?!"

Soon the rest of his friends, Valka and Gobber woke up from all the raucous. They immediately exchanged puzzled looked and wondered whether this was part of their plan or not, for none of them recalled ever telling the others about the dragons yet.

Before Hiccup could make out what was going on nor answer any of his friends' rapid succession of questions, Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf & Belch, Windshear and Meatlug came barrelling in next to Toothless. Their loud crash landing woke up all the villagers in the process.

"The dragons are back!" cheered the crowd as they came rushing in to get a closer look. All the older villagers were excited to see them while the younger children were confused, and some were terrified for they had never seen a dragon before.

Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs pushed their way through the heavy crowd to reach for their dragons whilst Heather who is holding Ailis approached Windshear slowly as she explained to her daughter along the way. Ailis was fascinated and could not take her eyes off Windshear, she clearly inherited her mother's appreciation for Razorwhips.

"Give them some room guys!" hollered Snotlout while pushing the crowd back. He was so overjoyed to see Hookfang that he didn't even care to wipe the happy tears off his cheeks. Minden held their children back and gently explained the situation to them. She wanted to give her husband some precious time with his dragon.

While his friends were caught up with their emotional re-unions Hiccup finally turned his attention to Toothless. How it escapes everyone's notice until now is a mystery but as soon as he gave Toothless a proper once over, he quickly noticed that Toothless had carried not only his children on his back, but about a dozen more youngsters as well.

"Everyone! Check your dragon's back!" cried Hiccup urgently to his friends.

Surely enough all of them had carried dozens more youngsters.

Still utterly confused as to what was going on, Hiccup instinctively ordered everyone to set up medics in the great hall. As soon as everyone finally realised that they young dragons were injured, the villagers all flew into action like a well-rehearsed military drill while the village's young children were shepherd into the mini hall by several adults led by Gothi. Hiccup were surprised over how well and organised the Berkians are reacting to the crisis. Is it as if they had been training for such a situation their whole lives and he couldn't be more proud to be their chief than he is at this very moment.

"It's okay Bud, we got you guys covered" Hiccup comforted Toothless. A look of great relief filled Toothless' face as he was grateful that his friend can still understand him so well even after spending all these years apart.

Valka, Gobber, Eret and Spitelout came rushing back from the great hall. Looking to get some news from Toothless over the fate of their own dragons. Hiccup understood their concern but could not make out whether they were alright or not and did not wish to put more pressure on his already distressed friend.

He warned everyone that they can expect more injured dragons to come through throughout the day, and unsurprisingly, everyone thought the same as well.

After both dragons and riders had a quick bite to eat and drink, Toothless motioned the other dragons to return to the Hidden World with him. Surely enough as they were making final preparations, more dragons carrying their injured friends make for land, and there are many more

"Eret, Spitelout" instructed Hiccup "Lead the men and ready the ship, we'll need some way to transport those dragons too injured to fly here".

Noting their concern, he assured them "I'm sure Skullcrusher and Kingstail are fine. They're both incredibly smart and brave dragons. They're probably helping out the other dragons right now". Both men were put somewhat at ease upon hearing those encouraging words and carried on their mission as fast as they could.

Turning his attention to the other two Hiccup assured "Mom, Gobber, I know you're both worried about Cloudjumper and Grump. And we will find and bring them both back. I promise. But right now, I need you both to help coordinate the medics. If need be, set up a medic base on the new island too." And with his promise, the two quickly re-joined the others helpers into the great hall.

Somehow Fishlegs had manage to gather four large sacks of dragon nip that he's trying to harness onto an apprehensive-looking Meatlug. When Heather offered to carry them on Windshear, Snotlout voiced his concern over whether it's a good idea for Meatlug to even attempt to fly back seeing how exhausted she was, much to Heather's relief as she was beginning to worry as well.

"Fishlegs" Astrid tried to console "Maybe Snotlout's right. I mean she does look really tired, and it won't do anyone any good if you're both incapacitated en route. Help her settle in and get some rest so you can help the others when she's ready."

"But-but" Fishlegs pleaded "We want to help"

"We know you do" assured Hiccup "but you'll both be more help here as more dragons arrive" pointing to the horizon peppered with the outline of all the incoming dragons. Fishlegs reluctantly relent and quickly joined the others in the great hall with Meatlug in tow.

The six of them promptly set off, careful not to be in the way of the steady stream of incoming dragons.

"This is a catastrophe" muttered Astrid under her breath, still she was thankful that their dragons miraculously escaped unscathed. She can't help but wondered whether it was due to all the trainings they've done with them that might have given them the experience that gave them the edge.

"What is THAT?!" yelled Tuffnut pointing to the mini tsunami in the water below.

Every eyes were drawn towards the very fast moving underwater 'thing' that was heading straight towards Berk.

"No time to find out" said Hiccup, snapping everyone out of their trance "They're probably a school of scauldrons seeking refuge. Guys, we need to stay focus. We have no idea what we're heading into."

Flying over the Hidden World Hiccup could hardly recognise the place. The entire entrance is now jutting out of the sea so high it looked as though a circular island had been placed onto the original entrance. What's more shocking were the absence of the great waterfalls that used to crash into the caldera.

"So this is where the earthquake hit last night. Odin help us all." he thought out loud. He shuddered at the sheer magnitude of this powerful earthquake. When he thought about the possible damage inside the Hidden World, his heart sank. Reaching out to comfort his friend, he murmured "I'm so sorry this happened Bud. You have me no matter how long it's going to take to fix all this. I promise." Toothless acknowledge his support as they descend deep into the Hidden World with the others following close behind.

It was such a far cry from the glorious cavern he and Astrid visited years ago. There were piles of gigantic rocks stacked high up to the ceiling. The great stalactites have broken off and crumpled onto the stalagmites below, pulverising one another in the process. The once incandescent bioluminescent life forms now glowed dimly, either destroyed from the rockfall or caked in thick layers of dust and debris. All the former wide tunnels and grand caverns were now reduced to narrow, dingy grottos, barely large enough to fit a bewilderbeast. The depressing sight confirms Hiccup's worst fear. The Hidden World was no longer the dragons' utopia.

They finally arrived at what must be the largest remaining cavern and it looked, smelled and sounded exactly like a war zone. Countless bodies strewn as far as the eyes can see, dragons wailing over their injuries or the lost of their loved ones. It must have been nothing short of a miracle that some even survived such a catastrophe.

Toothless called out for Freya and she roared back and poked her head briefly to check in before tending to the injured. Toothless and Hiccup shared a sigh of relief before surveying the cavern to assess the carnage. The group then advanced carefully as they searched for any survivors.

As much as Hiccup did not want to give preferential treatment, he felt he must at least try to honour his promises. And after a moment of deliberation, he called out for the four dragons alternately, fearing for the worse but hoping for the best.

When a familiar roar was heard from far across the cavern Toothless gave Hiccup a quick lift and flew towards the source of the call. It was Skullcrusher. His wings were badly injured and it appears one or possibly more of his legs were broken. There were also sticky blood oozing from his head and large parts of his back.

When Skullcrusher saw them approaching he immediately rolled over onto his side, which briefly lifted some of his anguish for having stood so long on his broken leg. His move revealed dozens of hatchlings and youngsters he had valiantly sheltered against the rockfall. Overwhelmed by his selfless act, Hiccup knelt down and lightly placed a hand on his head and whispered "Thank you Skullcrusher, my dad would have been every bit as proud of you as we are now. He was right, you two were very much alike, you two were great protectors" tears welling in his eyes.

"Hang in there Skullcrusher. You keep fighting. You're not done yet. We'll get you out, I promise". Hiccup words brought much comfort to the gentle giant as he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. Hiccup then carefully gathered the youngsters and wrapped them up safely into his cape.

He was very reluctant to leave Skullcrusher behind but he understands that they needed to press on until back up arrives. The group proceeded to mark those injured with a small piece of cloth onto their body and placed some dragon nips close to their snout hoping it would provide a small relief for there was very little else they could do. They gathered all the little ones they could find and gently placed them in the blankets and baskets they've brought along.

Hiccup kept his eyes peeled for any sign of the other three and were instantly relieved when Snotlout shouted that his old man would be so happy to see Kingstail still alive, albeit a bit bruised and battered. Even more surprising was the fact that he appeared to be working alongside Grump and Cloudjumper removing debris off fellow survivors who were still trapped. The sight of their teamwork left Astrid in no doubt that their more experienced dragons must have given them their survival edge.

Encouraged by the safety of their friends' dragons, the group continued to work tirelessly for what seemed like eternity when all of a sudden they heard Eret and Spitelout's faint calls from afar. Thinking that they must be hearing things, they decided to ignore it and continue tending to the injured.

Toothless on the other hand insisted that Hiccup comes with him to check out the noise, and the two set off back to the entrance.

Hiccup thought he had been underground for too long for he is seeing the Berkian ships anchored just metres from the entrance.

"How in Thor's name did they get here so fast?" he muttered to himself when Toothless gave him a gentle tap with his ear urging him to look down. "THE BEWILDERBEAST?! So that's what we saw earlier? Oh Odin's beard, you're a genius bud!"

Hiccup was so relieved to see that help came days earlier than it did for he was worried that some of the dragons might not be able to hold on for that long. Without further ado, he instructed the men to sail two ships right by the entrance and set up the winch. The bewilderbeast helped ensure that none of the ships collided against entrance's rocks. Then he sets them to construct as many stretchers as they can build before disappearing back into the Hidden World to tell the others of the good news above.

They took turn to ferry the men and stretchers back and forth, each time bringing up several dragons. Progress was slow but steady, and by nightfall they had managed to rescue all the survivors. Both humans and dragons alike were exhausted but were overjoyed by their monumental achievement as a team just like the good old days.

Hiccup instructed his friends and the others to hurry back with the ships full of injured dragons, and once again, the bewilderbeast dutifully pulled them all along at great speed.

Freya had insisted that Toothless and Hiccup make a start home before her as she wanted to make one last round to make sure they have gotten every last survivor. Hiccup thought it through and convinced his friend to let her be and that she'll catch up soon enough. He suspected that she wanted a private moment to grief over the lost of the only place she ever called home one last time.

Half an hour flew by and the two are growing uneasy that she has not yet joined them for they had deliberately flew slower. Without any hesitation, they unanimously decided to fly back to check on her.

As they flew near the entrance their sight caught a glimpse of dozens of small fires flickering from the large fleet of ship. Their uneasiness quickly turned into fear as they both instinctively knew something is very wrong.


	6. Chapter 5 - Only One Survivor

**Chapter 5 – Only One Survivor**

They flew low and close enough to get a proper look at the lead ship's occupant.

"Drago" Hiccup's voice dropped at the sight of his old nemesis. They decided to land and confront him right there and then.

"We meet again o great dragon master" mocks Drago as he gave a slight bow to extend his mockery.

"What do you want now Drago? Have you not learnt from your last defeat?!" retorted Hiccup defiantly.

"O, I've learnt plenty. Thanks to you and your pet Alpha, I now know that there's no need to waste time and catch all the lowly dragons when I can get you both through her", menacingly pointing his sword at Freya who was bound, gagged and dangling upside-down over an oversized metal trap positioned to decapitate her.

She looked to both Hiccup and Toothless with apologetic, fearful eyes as she writhed desperately to free herself. "Hm" cautioned Drago "I wouldn't do that if I were you." looking directly into her eyes and feeding off her fear "We wouldn't want to set this off accidently" a malicious grin flashed across his face as he gestured a throat slash towards a terrified Freya.

Hiccup and Toothless instinctively lunged forward and the latter was prepared to fire his plasma blast when Drago coolly snide "Do you really want to see her head roll?" which forced Toothless to immediately retract his plasma whilst maintaining his angry glare.

"Drago, let her go! she has nothing to do with any of this, you've got Toothless and I-"

"WRONG!" roared Drago "SHE has everything to do with this. It is YOU who have no purpose here!" Hiccup stumbled back a few steps upon realising Drago's dark intention and Toothless was quick to prop him back up. Toothless instinctively knew what is at stake and exchanged a grave, concerned look with his friend.

"You don't have to do this Drago." His voice quivering from supressing his anger and fear. "You can't make him choose between us. He-He'll never choose! Please don't do this, there has to be another way" he pleaded.

Clearly revelling over the torment he is inflicting upon the two, he simply smirked triumphantly "Well, you can always take yourself out from the equation…Dragon master"

Upon hearing Drago's venomous suggestion, Toothless threw his head back and let out a long thunderous roar in protest and Hiccup was moved by his friend's solidarity. He tried to assure his friend that everything will be alright and that they'll find a way somehow, despite growing increasingly helpless by the second.

Sensing his ultimate defeat, Hiccup bravely retorted "And what then, Huh? How will you ever truly control the Alpha? By threat? By intimidation? Just how long do you think that will work before HE will defy you?" his voice growing increasingly louder with every step he took closer towards Drago.

Drago fell silent, bamboozled by Hiccup's unexpected defiance.

"I can never understand guys like you Drago. What is this obsession with world domination and the subjugation of everyone? Is it for infamy? Is it all just a game? an ultimate challenge you set for yourself? What is it that you guys want to control exactly? What happens after you gained all the gold and treasures of the world? You won't even need to spend any of it because you already own the entire world itself. It just doesn't make any sense to me at all" His genuine confusion drew a crooked smirk on Drago's maniacal face.

"For the ultimate power of course!" he roared smugly

"For power you cannot hope to control?!" Hiccup countered before Drago could continue. "Those you somehow manage to oppress will never truly bow to you for long. Have you learnt nothing yet, Drago? True power comes from loyalty and respect, not from brute force and oppression. You will forever be putting out fire from all the revolts!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed a clearly livid Drago, now pressing his sword against Freya hard enough to puncture her skin a little. Hiccup knew not whether the madman heard a single word he said or not, but he knows he will need to come up with a solution now, and fast.

"NO! DON'T! I-I concede defeat. You've won Drago. I'll go, I'll disappear, and we'll never need to cross path ever again. Just promise me you won't harm her." Hiccup pleaded before turning to face his friend "I'm so sorry Bud, I can't get us all out of this one." He paused and choke back his tears "There's only one thing left for me to do. It's the only way she'll be spared. You've helped me out so many times I've lost count, now it's my turn to return this one last favour." Tears now streaming down his face, he hugged his friend as tightly as he could "Just promise me you'll fight for all of us when the time comes. And tell Astrid I'm so sorry I've failed her and our kids. Take care of our family Bud."

With heavy hearts the two friends reluctantly pulled away from their final hug and Hiccup furthered himself from Toothless. Drago lowered his sword from Freya and threw it in front of Hiccup's feet, gesturing him to follow through with his words. As Hiccup bent down to pick up the sword, Drago ordered his henchmen to draw their weapon against Toothless who is desperately trying to get to his friend. Freya shook her head just as violently as if protesting to Hiccup not to do what he's about to do. Hiccup picked up the sword with both hand and drew it high above his head. He smiled at a distraught Toothless and Freya and calmly assured them that it's going to be alright before turning to close his eyes and drew in one final deep breath.

The loudest booming roar broke out from out of nowhere, sending shockwaves onto the deck. Seconds later, a deafening crack can be heard just as the entire ship was suddenly heaved onto its side. Freya was flung backward high into the air like an out of control pendulum. Toothless reflexively seized the opportunity to swat off the henchmen who were threatening him, dived for Hiccup and took to the air towards Freya's direction. Their rescue timing was so harmoniously in sync and impeccable that they are able to grab hold of Freya before she swings back into the metal trap. Drago who failed to latch onto the spar in time fell backward from the upheaval and straight into Freya's trap, killing him instantly.

Hiccup wasted no time in freeing Freya during all the ensuing chaos as fires are fast engulfing the ship. As the three of them are safely airborne a distance away, Hiccup finally caught a glimpse of their mysterious saviour. It was non other than Drago's ex-bewilderbeast. After Hiccup thanked him, Toothless let out another roar at him and the monstrous dragon acknowledges, then disappeared into the sea just as he mysteriously appeared. Hiccup assumed this is his way of thanking his saviour.

Sensing that his friend is still is trying to make sense of the coincidence, Toothless gave him a light whip with his ear and smiled. "Oh my Thor!" Exclaimed Hiccup, finally understanding the meaning behind that smile "That roar, that protesting roar on the ship, that was your distressed call? Toothless that was amazing! You're a genius Bud! I could never come up with a plan as brilliant as that!". Toothless giggled from all the lavish praises.

As they settled in for their flight back to Berk Freya flew in closer and thanked Hiccup for his willingness to sacrifice himself in order to save her earlier. Now she truly understands the unbreakable bond that Toothless and he shared were not restricted between themselves. She is very grateful for his selfless act towards them. Humbled by Freya's gratitude Hiccup tried to play down his action and simply stated that he's glad they all made it out in one piece.

They arrived back at Berk just as the sun skimmed over the horizon. As soon as they landed they all rushed into the Great Hall to check on their children. The Berkians have worked all through the night in shifts to look after the injured. No sooner they walked through the door, the three of them were overwhelmed by their friends and family who were relieved to see them back and asked where have they been and why it took them so long. Hiccup simply gave everyone a big hug and decided it wasn't the right time to tell them what happened so simply replied it's a long story.

Tuffnut came cradling the injured Night Light who despite sporting a bandaged wing and head looked to be in great spirit. He had even named the green-eyed youngster Loki as he said he was cheeky. Gobber then presented the white Night Light (whom Ruffnut named Sol for her fiery nature) to her parents who noticed the fine bandage around her tail and thanked Gobber for his care. Eret followed soon after, cradling the blue-eyed third Night Light with his splinted leg. Tuffnut named him Mani because he liked the name and thought he looked like a 'Mani'. Toothless nudge at his son then gestured towards Eret to thank them for Skullcrusher's heroic sacrifice. Eret understood his solemn gratitude and thanked them both for helping to bring Skullcrusher back alive.

The three of them were ordered to get some rest by the others who wouldn't take no for an answer. They complied and slept until lunch time feeling refreshed and eager to help the others. Hiccup gathered his friends over and they immediately rushed over, dying to know what happened last night.

Astrid wasted no time "So what in Thor's name happened to you guys?"

"It was Drago" said Hiccup to a collective gasp of disbelief.

"WHAT? No way! didn't we beat his ass up real good last time? How in the world did he manage to come back with a vengeance? Chided Snotlout

Fishlegs quickly answered as a matter-of-factly "I bet it's because he still had his whole armada the last time he got defeated. He may have lost his alpha that day, but he still had control of his fleet"

"Aw man, we should've beat the crappers out of him and his stupid army when we had the chance!" Tuffnut said to his sister "Yeah, some people really need to get their butt kicked REEAALLL good this time" she replied in agreement.

"Guys! Let him tell the story" shouted Astrid

"Thanks Astrid. Well, Ruff, Tuff, thanks for the beating enthusiasm, but he already got what he deserved." He paused for a moment to recollect the event "After what he put us through. He was so vindictive, so ruthless. He made Toothless choose between Freya and me." Hiccup words drew a louder collective gasp from his friends.

"Oh no! what an evil monster!" cried Valka.

"But how did you all escape?" Heather asked, "and what happened to Drago?"

"Drago's bewilderbeast" Hiccup started before Tuffnut interjected "Whoah, He ate Drago."

"Whoaaa-" everyone thought Tuffnut's speculation was right. Hiccup quickly corrected "Wait, no! he didn't eat Drago, he came when I was just about to – he paused to look at Astrid apologetically before continuing, -when I was about to take my own life." Jaws dropped and everyone was silent. Astrid was visibly upset, but it wasn't over the part where Hiccup would die for his dragon, she was sickened to think of the torment Drago inflicted on him.

"Drago fell into his own trap and was killed" Hiccup concluded. No one was quite sure what to make of what they just heard but Astrid simply walked up and gave Hiccup a reassuring hug saying she understands why he did what he did and that she doesn't blame him for his decision for she would have done the same thing.

Minutes passed until Minden suddenly broke the silence "So what of Drago's army now Hiccup? Surely you're not thinking of letting them go the second time? There's just no telling what they'll do next"

"Minden's right" chimed Heather "We can't risk these monsters running free and terrorising others in the future. We must stop them from getting away now"

"No, we won't let them get away. Not this time. Though I'm afraid they've had half a day's head start" lamented Hiccup

"Then you lot had better get going then!" urged Gobber "Good thing I forced the whole lot of ya and your dragons to take the rest of the night off. I knew something like this would come up."

"Right, like you knew Drago and his psycho army would find the Hidden World, manage to hide from all of us all day, wait until Freya's all alone, then capture and used her to get to Hiccup and Toothless?" mocked Snotlout.

"Well-" started Gobber

"Wow Gobber I didn't know you were a psychic" marvelled Tuffnut who somehow missed hearing Snotlout's sarcastic tone.

"HE'S NOT YOU MORON! I was just- Ugh, never mind, I can't, I just can't" complained Snotlout, giving up.

"Right, when you three are done braiding each other's hair, maybe we could get back to the pressing matter on hand?" teased Eret "My dragon is down and he needs me, I trust you all would manage just fine without me?" he adds, half-asking, half-hoping.

"I believe that includes me" said Minden, for she has no dragon of her own. Astrid nodded in agreement to them both.

"I suppose you all won't be needing my dragon's help? Unless you need something eaten?" joked Gobber.

"No Gobber, we understand." Replied Hiccup "And that goes for Cloudjumper too, sorry mom, nothing personal"

"Oh, I know. Don't be silly my dear. I know I'll be much more useful around here" assured Valka "Take as long as you need and be careful"

"We will" promised Astrid "And send help if you need any of us back urgently"

"We already have. We've asked all our friends for any assistance they could spare. I believe we could expect them within these few days. It was Minden's idea really."

"That's a great idea mother and Minden!" praised Astrid to them both. "Now why didn't I think of that earlier?" she muttered angrily to herself

"Oh don't be so harsh on yourself my dear, you've done so much and have so many things on your plate right now, we are all here to help" assured Valka. "Now go, we'll hold things together while you're gone. We'll be fine"

Astrid gave Valka and Minden a hug and whispered how truly grateful she is to have them around. Now that Valka & Minden has put her mind at ease over the matters at home, she can concentrate on doing what she does best, preparing for an attack.

"Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Heather gather any available auxiliary riders and their dragons and meet me on the west cliff in half an hour. Are we all clear on what to do?" drilled Astrid. "Okay team, let's move out, we've got a lot of ground to cover!"


	7. Chapter 6 - Tying Up Loose Ends

**Chapter 6 – Tying Up Loose Ends**

The riders could not believe their eyes when they scanned the sea below them. Just beyond the western side of the Hidden World entrance, there were familiar giant ice spikes completely surrounding Drago's entire armada.

"What in Thor's name is going on?" exclaimed Astrid. Hiccup & Toothless flew closer before levelling with Astrid and Stormfly.

"What the-?" mouthed Astrid.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was all Toothless' idea" gesturing to the spectacle below. "I guess he anticipated that we wanted these guys to stick around so he set the big guy to get the job done. Oh Bud, you never cease to amaze me." Patting his friend on his favourite spot "Hey, I really need to learn your language, might come in handy one day" he joked with his best friend as Toothless giggled back.

The riders landed on Drago's general's ship and the dragons and riders quickly disarmed the men on board, triggering a cease-fire from the rest of the fleet. Hiccup then calmly proceed to address Drago's general.

"I know your leader has fallen and that makes you the new leader. What happens next will be completely your choice. We will not hold you our prisoners any longer than necessary. If we wanted to obliterate you all, we can, and we would have already done so. But we are not like you guys. We are not usually ones to seek revenge and a payback, but this time is different. We need all the man power we can get to help our friends. So, I'll make a proposition with you, help us and walk away as free men afterwards or, face the consequences for your crime. Your choice."

The general weighed his options carefully, looked around his men then noted the riders and their formidable dragons. He concedes that the Berkians have all the upper hand and begrudgingly agreed "Ivan Koppel at your service. What would you like us to do?", he paused for a second before adding "chief."

Hiccup nodded in acknowledgment to Ivan's surrender and advised him to order his men to stand back and take cover. He then nodded to Toothless who immediately take off into the air, gesturing the other dragons to follow in his lead. Then all the dragons fired in coordination, blasting a section through the giant spikes. Hiccup flew down and instructed Ivan to set sail towards Berk, flanking the last of the fleet from the air while the bewilderbeast simply lead the way from water as they were too many ships to tow all at once.

With the gigantic beast spearheading the sea and greatly reducing the friction, the fleet glides forward at great speed. Hiccup estimated that they should reach home by tomorrow morning at the latest.

"Astrid, there's some things I need to ask Ivan, would you-" before he could finish his sentence Astrid said she'll gladly come with him and ask the others to stay alert from above.

They disembark off their dragons and invite Ivan to the captain's quarters while Toothless and Stormfly stands guard. Once they're all alone Hiccup began questioning him casually.

"You are probably wondering why we require your help back on Berk"

Ivan nodded.

"The was a terrible earthquake that pretty much obliterated the Hidden World last night" Hiccup paused as he recollected the horror and damage he saw "So many dragons were injured and countless more perished. We've brought all the survivors back home but there's just too many of them requiring urgent care and we don't have enough resources", his head bowing in despair over the helpless situation.

"Chief and Chieftess" Ivan's voice is no longer resentful, in fact there was genuine sincerity about it that surprised and intrigued Astrid. "I want to thank you both for your offer of freedom, and for whatever it's worth, I'm very sorry. I have heard a great deal about your village and of your relationship with not only your dragon, but all dragons and I respect your passionate attempt to help them."

"But I don't understand" puzzled Astrid "You are Drago's second in command. He hates dragons, why don't you?"

Astrid's question surprised and somewhat disappointed him, but as he noted how young, inexperienced and innocent his audience are and how much they remind him of his own children, he took no offence but pitied them instead. He then goes on to explain in a tone a father would use when counselling his children.

"Young chieftess not everything is as it seems. Drago may have hated dragons and sees them only as weapon of war, but that is not the view that the men of his army necessarily share. Of course, I can't speak for his entire army, I can only speak for myself." He suddenly paused as if burdened by something on his mind "You see, I didn't become his general by choice. Many years ago, when he was drafting men to build his army, I was in a really bad place. I was a drunk and owed a lot of people a lot of money and those men threatened to harm my family if I don't repay them at once. Drago paid off my debt upfront in exchange for serving him for life. He knew I had battle experience having served my king's wars twice before. I have not seen my family for so long I don't even know how they've lived all these years"

His revelation intrigued her and she was keen to learn more. "So his army is not just made up of dragon hunters and dragon haters in general?"

"Far from it. Most are prisoners of war or captives as he figures it was far more economical to simply pillage and destroy small villages. All the prisoners have nowhere else to go and nothing to rebuild their lives with. They also stayed because of fear. Fear of being recaptured and the torture that follows"

"That's barbaric!" protested Astrid

"Yes! I agree with Astrid. I had no idea his army was built in such a way. Ivan, you have my word, after you and your men have help us, you will all walk away as free men."

"Thank you, Chief Hiccup. I believe you are a man of your word. As I said before, not all the men here will be sympathetic towards the dragons. I know at least a dozen or so of them for sure, what will you have them do instead?"

"I'll think of something. But I'll need you to give me all their names"

"Of course. You shall have them before we make for land"

"Thanks. And one more thing Ivan"

"Yes, Chief?"

"How did Drago find the Hidden World?"

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask. After his defeat he had never stopped planning for his revenge, but he knew he needed a new tactic. He laid low as he covertly rebuilds a larger army and gathered all the intel through me working undercover for the new warlords. When Grimmel forced the Berkians to flee onto a new island and the Berkians subsequently part ways with the dragons, Drago put the pieces together. Calculating the dragons' flight stamina from the new Berk, he had narrowed down the range of area to search. When he had finally found it, he studied everything he could about the alpha and his family. As soon as he could correctly identified the alpha's partner, he knew he could use her as leverage. This earthquake, it made capturing her all too easy. The only thing he didn't expect was how soon you and the alpha came to him because he would have attacked Berk next. I'm sorry if my revelation upsets both of you, the truth often hurts."

They thanked him for answering all their questions and for warning them against the dragon haters amongst the men, leaving him temporarily alone to compile the list of names. Though they sympathise with his claims by which he came to work for Drago, they had learnt to not be so trusting as they were all fooled by trader Johann before. They both agree that they need to have his story checked out properly.

Ivan passed on his list, promising to keep a close watch on his men in case he may have missed some. Hiccup and Astrid then re-joined their friends and shared in their new found information.

"Ugh! I hate dragon hunters! Spat Tuffnut upon hearing Hiccup and Astrid asking for suggestions what ways would be best to deal with them. "I would just put them on doodie duty, that way they can have the shittiest job there is!"

"Ha ha ha, Nice! Good one bro!" beamed Ruffnut.

"Why don't we just lock those guys up? Problemo solved!" offered Snotlout "Isn't it better and safer if they're locked up? That way they can't go sneaking around doing evil things?"

Heather seconded his suggestion "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Snotlout is right. Some men just can not be trusted. They're better off locked away so they can't cause any trouble. If I were you two, I wouldn't even set these monsters free after all said and done. I'd happily throw away their keys after all they've done to those poor dragons!"

"But Heather, Hiccup's already given his words" reminded Fishlegs.

"I know. But I just feel that some people don't deserve a second chance" said Heather.

"Wow, I didn't know Heather can be this dark, vengeful and scary" cried Tuffnut, while his sister added "Yeah, someone's got a real anger management issue… Hey Fishlegs! You better watch your back reaaalll good or you might just find a knife or two stuck in there if you ever piss off your little wife" joked Ruffnut. "Or the front" chuckled Tuffnut.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny guys!" retorted Fishlegs sarcastically.

"Guys!" mediated Astrid "Both suggestions are actually very good. During daytime when they can be more easily supervised, we'll get them on doodie duty, and at night, we'll lock them up so they can't stir up trouble."

"Oh! Pick us! Pick us! We wanna be these doozies' doodie supervisor!" the twins volunteered enthusiastically while the rest happily let them take up their posts.

"Good! That's settled then."

Astrid rode ahead of the party to warn the rest of the villagers of the incoming prisoners. They were surprised by the bold move but were glad at the thought of reinforcements to aid their rescue effort.

Ivan proved to be his weight in gold, so competent was his delegation skill, his army worked seamlessly alongside the Berkians, assisting them in every way possible. He got along so well and quickly earned everyone's respect for going above and beyond his call of duty whenever he can. It seems the promise of freedom had given him a new lease in life, and he was keen to make amends. Hiccup grew even more intrigued with him and was keen to enquire Dagur over his background when he is due to arrive tomorrow.

Dagur and his entire family and two dragons arrived early in the morning and the children from both sides wasted no time in forming their own little army of fun and play. Everyone was so happy to see each other again albeit under such grievous circumstances. After Dagur and Mala have set their people to co-ordinate with the Berkians and Dagur had caught up with Heather, they took a little time away to catch up with Hiccup and Astrid.

"I'm so sorry we could not come any sooner" started Mala "We left as soon as we received the terror mail. Throk insisted on coming along as well, I believe he will be joining us tomorrow. Would that be alright with you both?".

"Of course! any friends are always welcome here" replied Hiccup "Thank you both for coming to our aid, we wouldn't know what to do without your help".

"Nonsense little brother" chimed Dagur "Look at you two, you guys have done an awesome job running this place and with the rescue mission. By the way, what's with all the prisoners?" he asked, completely intrigued.

"Long story short, there were Drago's army" Hiccup replied rather casually.

"WHAT?!" blurted Dagur before quickly adding "Ah never mind, I'll get Heather to fill me in later".

"Mala, Dagur, have you ever heard of a man named Ivan Koppel?" interjected Astrid.

Mala shook her head while Dagur thought for a bit "Ivan Koppel eh? Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, Ivan – Nope! Sorry! Doesn't ring a bell, why?".

"Hm, that's a shame. He's Drago's general" Astrid replied, somewhat deflated.

"Oh, okay" said Dagur as he exchanged look with Mala and shrugged his shoulders. "Um ladies, could I please have a tiny word with my little brother here" as he quickly put his arm around Hiccup and lead him away from the women. After some distance away from the ladies Dagur start firing all the pent-up questions that Hiccup was afraid he was going to ask.

"Heather told me all about it. I'm really sorry to hear how your friends reacted towards you breaking the news of your dragon visit little brother," sympathised Dagur "You know, I still don't get why you can't just bring all your dragons back all these years. I mean, if I had to part with Shattermaster or Sleuther for even just a week, I'd be so depressed, I'd go mad!" Exclaimed Dagur before turning his attention back to Hiccup "So how did you survive without Toothless for so long? Don't you miss him?".

"Dagur! Snapped Hiccup, exasperated. "We've been through this so many times. Of course I missed Toothless. And so did everyone else with their dragon. Don't you think I had wish things could've been different all these years?".

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Agreed Dagur "It's just really cool how you two have such a parallel life." His voice growing even louder with enthusiasm "Think about it! You're both king of your clan. You both lost your leg, or tail, or whatever. And now you both have kids! Isn't it more reason to share this new chapter in your lives together since you guys have even more things in common?" effused Dagur, now grinning from ear to ear with excitement.

"Oh, and one other thing I can't for the life of me wrap my head around that crazy arrangement." He blurted with equal parts confusion and frustration "What is it with Toothless needing to be a king?" Deadpanned Dagur before he continued thinking out loud "No disrespect for Toothless or anything, but what kingly royal duties does he have to possibly perform anyway?" His voice shrilling from the frustration of not being able to figure things out. "I mean, it's not like the dragons are trying to build an empire, re-write history or work on some scientific breakthrough, right? So what exactly IS the deal?" he practically screeched to Hiccup for answers.

Hiccup became agitated from Dagur's revelation and questions bombardment. Ever since Fishlegs casually shared his observation on Toothless' kingship, he has had haunting doubt over it too. Did he pushed his friend into his seemingly superfluous role? Had Toothless wanted to come back all these years but felt guilty if he abandoned his duty that his friend has entrusted upon him? What if Dagur was right in that Toothless had actually wish to share their new exciting journey all along?.

Dagur saw the pain and the turmoil on Hiccup's face and instantly felt guilty for causing him his current duress. "Look brother, I'm so sorry" he sympathised wholeheartedly "I really am. I don't mean to cause you grief. Sometimes I just talk too much. I'm glad things are sorta kinda working out and you all have your dragons back because I was just thinking if you guys are still apart, doesn't it mean the baddies have won? Cos they're the ones who don't want you to live with your dragons right?" Dagur concluded his thinking out loud and left Hiccup reeling in with all the craziness he had just heard. He'd need to make sense of it all with Astrid later on.

That night, Hiccup recounted what Dagur said to Astrid who listened patiently, especially when he unintentionally became just as animated as Dagur himself.

"Arggh, this is all my fault. How could I have been so stupid! None of this would have happened if I had just stick to my Utopian belief. If I knew this would ever happen, I would never have sent Toothless or any of the dragons into hiding. All those dragons are hurt because of me Astrid."

"But you could never have known this was going to happen. None of us knew. It is an act of Odin, or mother nature or whatever you want to call it. You didn't cause any of this. You couldn't have foreseen it either."

"No, I did. I sent them all away and underground thinking they'd be safe. I did this. I told my friend that he'll be safer there than he could ever be with me. I was so naïve I didn't think it through. All those times we've spent fighting against the hunters and winning the small battles, I should have been focusing on winning the war instead. I was so caught up thinking of this perfect world I wanted and I completely lost sight of the bigger picture. And the dragons are paying for my mistake with their lives!"

"Hiccup!" snapped Astrid "Forget about what Dagur said. I'm sure he doesn't mean to upset you. He's just being Dagur. He talks without thinking things through. You shouldn't take things too personally. Besides, things have changed now. And we were planning on getting our dragons back. You'll see, things will work out in the end."

"Maybe you're right Astrid. I'm so glad I can always rely on you to be the voice of reason in my head. Thank you. For everything."

"Don't thank me yet. We still haven't come up with a proper solution to counter the dragon hunters from coming after our dragons again. As soon as news reaches out that we have our dragons back, I'm sure it won't be long before our paths will cross again."

"I've had a think about that. How about we discuss it with the rest of the group tomorrow?".

Morning came around and Hiccup gathered his friends to discuss the idea he had in mind in the mini hall.

"Friends, now that the rescue has stabilised, we have a bit more time to discuss about the way forward. We can't go back to the old ways and take the dragon hunters head on anymore. We need a proper solution once and for all" Hiccup addressed his friends in earnest.

"Yeah, modern problem needs a modern solution, right bro?" said Dagur to Hiccup, then he winked proudly at his wife who smiled in agreement.

"What do you have in mind Hiccup? Mala asked.

"I propose a diplomatic solution." Declared Hiccup succinctly.

"I love it!" cheered Tuffnut who shot up from his seat before the confusion took over "Wait, what? I mean it sounds really cool, especially the way he said it and all, but er, can someone please explain what that even means?" he rambled on before sheepishly sinking back onto his seat.

"Thank you Tuffnut, for your kind compliment." Hiccup started "I believe if we can get all the Viking chiefs to sign a treaty illegalising dragon fighting and other dragon-related trade, it should greatly reduce the demand for their exploitation."

"Hiccup's absolutely right." Backed Dagur, now throwing the question out in the open. "Do you all remember what Viggo always said to justify his trapping venture?"

Fishlegs ever the eager one to answer quizzes quickly raised his hand and dutifully recited "Yes, he said it was just good business."

"Exactly!" Hiccup concurred "The only challenge now is convincing them to all sign. But how do we get them all to agree?" he pondered.

"Maybe we could offer a free lifetime dragon-pests removal services, for, I don't know, those who still have dragon problems?" Ruffnut thought out loud.

"Yeah, great idea sis! Then we could like relocate them to here, or there, or.. wherever the dragons wanna go I suppose" added Tuffnut.

Hiccup considered their idea and agreed "Yeah, I guess we could do that" to which the delighted twins congratulatory high-fived each other.

"Instead of dragon fighting, maybe we can offer those who are interested in watching them to observe them in the wild instead?" suggested Heather.

"Ooh that's such a great idea dear, I would love to give them a tour of Dramillion Island, Dark Deep, Changewing Island – Oh! Maybe not Changewing Island, those Changewings are a little touchy" giggled Fishlegs "Oh! And they would absolutely love the Buffalord, the Bewilderbeast and the Europtodon?" he glanced excitedly at Mala and Dagur, hoping for their approval.

"All in good time, Fishlegs" assured Mala smiling back, while Dagur grinned broadly and gave him two thumbs up.

"Okay, another great idea. Well done gang" encourage Hiccup.

Snotlout who doesn't want to be outdone by everyone have been thinking hard and finally exclaimed "Ah H-E-L-L-O! aren't you guys all forgetting what Ivan told us? Only the ones who control the hunters are benefiting from the dragon trade!" he said triumphantly, "the trappers themselves are often prisoners forced to doing all the hard work and they're not exactly living the high life are they?"

"Sooo?" puzzled Tuffnut.

"So? It means the chiefs and villagers never share in the same benefit as the hunters' bosses from this stupid trade you muttonhead!" roared the frustrated Snotlout.

"OOoo, I get it, no wait! I don't. What's it got to do with the Europtodon sight-seeing tour again?" wondered Tuffnut whose mind has clearly drifted to the eco-tourism proposal.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" a really riled up Snotlout screamed at Tuffnut and turned his question to everyone "IS HE SERIOUS?!".

"Woah okay! easy Snotlout" Hiccup mediated, putting his arm out to hold Snotlout from lunging at Tuffnut who is still very much confused. When Snotlout has calmed down a bit Hiccup continued "I think Snotlout has made a very excellent point. The only people who really benefit from these dragon trades are the business men."

"People like Ryker" – "evil businessman" Fishlegs interjected, hot on the back of Hiccup's words.

"Viggo" – "evil but brilliantly smart businessman" Fishlegs continued.

"Trader Johann" – "even more evil businessman."

"Kroger" – "psychopath businessman."

"Drago" – "psychopath bus-, no not businessman, psychopath tyrant!"

"Would you stop that! Snapped Hiccup whilst everyone laughed out loud over Fishlegs' cheeky but accurate description. Fishlegs sheepishly mouthed sorry while Hiccup tried to recall what he was saying.

"You were saying that the chiefs would have no objection signing when you discussed all these with them" Astrid happily recapped to him. "Yes! Thank you m'lady!" thanked Hiccup.

Minden finally chimed in "I guess you're right. But it won't stop tyrants like Drago from using dragons as their weaponised army or psychopaths like Grimmel the from hunting down dragons to extinction" she lamented.

"I agree with you Minden" consoled Hiccup "Ah this world is so messed up! I just wish there's something more we can do to end this mess once and for all" he added, once again frustrated.

"Who knows, maybe there isn't any. That's just how life is" advised Dagur "it's pretty unfair I know, but we can only try and always give it our best shot. This Dragon Treaty, at least it's a start."

"Dagur is right. It is a step in the right direction. As for the other concern, if we and all our allies stand strong together, our enemies would think twice about ever attacking any of us or our dragons again. Our combined strength should be deterrent enough" encouraged Mala.

The others agreed that there's much to think about and even more so to do. Just as they were getting up from their seats in come Atali and Alvin bursting through the door, apologising for their late arrival as they have just met with Valka who delegated the Outcasts and Wing Maidens with their rescue tasks. Then Alvin casually asked "So, what did we miss?", much to the amusement of the whole gang.

After Astrid and Fishlegs briefed Alvin and Atali on everything that has happened to date, the latter decided to re-join Valka while Astrid and Fishlegs went to look for their friends. They found them all standing at the edge of the ramp towards the dock and decided to see what has captured everyone's attention. Turns out everyone were simply watching Throk walk up the ramp, but were more captivated with his guest who was walking a few steps behind as she takes in the view. She cuts a tall, slim and imposing figure, decked out in well-fitted, tactical black and hunter green robe. Her face handsome, cool and incredibly self-assured. Her flame hair sporting a quiff and worn in a French braid, draping over the magnificent sword on her back.

"Who is THAT?" marvelled the Berkian ladies in unison.

"Her name is Celeste. She is Throk's cousin" answered Mala slightly puzzled. "I assumed Tuffnut has told you about her? They have been writing to one another these past few years."

All eyes now turned to the twins who were blushing like a couple of sunburnt beetroot which prompted Mala to enquire whether they are alright.

"Wait-a-second" muttered Snotlout in disbelief "you mean to tell me that the twins were pen-pal dating Throk and Celeste all these years and no one here had the faintest clue?! How did this happen? How many terrors were there on this island? Ugh, never mind, I have way too many questions, but what I really want to know is how did someone like Tuffnut Thorston manage to land a solid 10 like her?!"

And right on queue, the moment Snotlout finished uttering those words Celeste was standing behind him "You must be Snotlout" she said in a calm but assertive voice quite similar to Mala's. Snotlout nearly jumped out of his skin in fright and quickly hid behind Minden and didn't dare utter another word.

After Throk formally introduced her to everyone, he quickly stood next to Ruffnut who was secretly elated to see him in person but was playing it cool in front of her friends. Tuffnut on the other hand had been standing there completely awestruck for this is the first time he had ever met her. When Celeste politely answered all the ladies' queries, she excused herself so she could finally speak to Tuffnut in person.

"Tuffnut Thorston, I am so please to finally meet you in flesh and blood. I have dreamt about this very moment for years, words can not express my excitement right now" beamed Celeste as she held out her hand to shake his.

Ruffnut had to elbow her brother hard on his ribs to snap him out of his stupid daze, but he could only mumble gibberish as he shook her hand, his eyes still glued onto her non-stop which made Celeste even more pleased with him.

Celeste was flattered that he was still so dumbfounded and so continued to praise him, hoping he may utter his first intelligible word in return.

"Your letters have given me the greatest source of comfort during my lonely campaigns in far flung lands. Your tales of discoveries are my treasures. Your recount of what you classified as your 'insipid' village lifestyle is a beacon that lures me home. Meeting you in person had been my ultimate goal these past few years. I cannot wait to start our adventure together Tuffnut. You have given me a new meaning and a new purpose in life."

"I-I have?" muttered Tuffnut is disbelief. Celeste smiled and nodded, happy to hear his voice for the very first time. Both parties are now equally starstruck and their friends could no longer stomach the lovey-dovey admiration between the twins and their admirers. As the foursome began to move in search of a more private location Snotlout could not contain himself any longer.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!" cringed Snotlout, cupping both palms over his mouth.

"Yeah, me too" added Fishlegs who is now staring blankly, unable to blink and process what just happened.

"Guys, we should be happy for them four, they're our friends and we should support them. Looks like there's someone for everyone after all" encouraged Hiccup as Tuffnut and Celeste reminded him of Dagur and Mala when they first started dating.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" beamed Astrid as she lead Hiccup away from the group.

The foursome only reappeared again during lunchtime and by now Tuffnut has regained his old persona and Ruffnut is no longer embarrassed by Throk's attention. The twins had been showing their partners Berk and the new island and have been updating them on the events.

During lunch, Celeste seek out Astrid hoping to get a word with her.

"Chieftess" started Celeste.

"Oh just call me Astrid."

"Alright, Astrid, Tuffnut mentioned that Ivan Koppel is here, did I hear correctly?"

"Yes! You did!" replied Astrid excitedly, finally someone might be able to verify his character. "Do you know him?"

"No, not personally, but I have heard of him before." Astrid gestured eagerly for her to continue.

"He was one of King Petrovich's most loyal and trusted commander who have fought bravely and honourably for him. But after his second deployment, the stress of the heavy losses took a toll on Ivan and he became depressed. His story is not unique, but what makes him stand out is how he dealt with the prisoner of wars. Ivan believed that men who fought on the front line are those who were either brainwashed or those who had the least choice. He would always release the latter and gave the first group a chance to proof they can change. To have such a merciful man on the battlefield is almost unheard of, hence his infamy."

Astrid couldn't thank Celeste enough for her insightful knowledge and she was eager to share the good news to Hiccup.

Weeks have passed by and the last of the injured dragons have been rehabilitated to a stage that they are no longer in critical conditions. Skullcrusher made a tremendous recovery thanks to Eret's attentive care. The foursome even found the time to tie the knot which is actually timed perfectly as everyone has another happy excuse for a celebration.

Ivan truly is a man of his word and Astrid could see how none of Celeste's account is exaggerated. All throughout these last few weeks he actively encouraged his men to tend to the injured dragons with as much care as he would have towards his own injured soldiers. He paid special attention towards those he had singled out to be the most hardened dragon hunters and helped them changed their views. Whenever the Berkians praise his effort he would always humbly play it down and said anyone would have done the same had they been given the chance.

The time has come for Hiccup to set the men free and he was sorry to part ways with Ivan, though he wished him all the best for his future. Many of the men who have no where else to go asks if they are allowed to stay and the Berkians welcomed them as their brothers with open arms.

Ivan decided to leave half of his fleet behind and travel light as he sets off to bring the remaining men back to their respective villages. He had coordinated with Dagur to take the remaining half of the fleet in due course and have taken up Dagur's kind offer of sending him home after he had taken care of all his men.

"Ivan, I hope you find your family all well and waiting to welcome you back. You have done so much more than we could ever hope to achieve. Thank you." Said Hiccup solemnly.

"No. Thank you for giving me a second chance when most would not." Ivan returned his mutual respect. "Dagur and I will send words once I am home if you like?"

"Yes! Please do. And remember, our doors are always open. Come back for a visit. Friend" said Hiccup as he held out his hand for a handshake, Ivan could not help himself and simply pulled Hiccup in for a hug.

For the rest of the day everyone was busy packing up in preparation for their journey home. Dagur & Mala's children were protesting over the fact that they have to go while Throk and Celeste gets to stay.

"Daddy can I trade Haddock, Oswald and Eorupt for Zephyr? I'd much rather have a sister to play with than the triplets" asked Erynne innocently.

"Oh sweetheart we've been through this before" explained the doting Dagur patiently, "unfortunately with kids there's a strictly no refund or exchange policy. Maybe we can ask your mom about giving you a baby sister instead?" offered Dagur excitedly while he grinned broadly towards his wife. Mala raised an eyebrow and shot her husband a death stare, mouthing "Not. A. Chance." Prompting laughter from their friends.


	8. Chapter 7 - This Looks Familiar

**Chapter 7 – This Looks Familiar**

A few more weeks had past and the Dragon Treaty had been signed by all their neighbours. Ivan had written back to share in his happy news and offered to help organise meetings with the influential figures from his side of the world, having won favours from the kings and chiefs for the safe return of their men. Hiccup gladly took up his offer and the Treaty signing was fast tracked.

Back home the dragons have settled into their new home comfortably and are once again enjoying co-existing with their human friends and saviours.

Astrid remembered the edge their trained dragons had over their inexperienced friends and recommended that they introduce a voluntary dragon training academy for those dragons who may be interested. It was her wish that all their dragons should have some basic dodging skills should they ever encounter dragon hunters out in the open. And the dragons seem to understand her intention and happily participated in the practices.

All the children have by now grew accustomed to befriending any dragons, all except for Nuffink who still can't get the hang of his father's infamous hand gesture. Determined to overcome this, he practised every day in private just behind his house. Or so he thought he was alone.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head to his side, slowly raising his tiny arm out as if reaching for a dragon. Then out of nowhere Ailis, with her own eyes closed, walked up and gently pressed her nose against Nuffink's palm as if she was hypnotically drawn by his hand gesture. Surprised by her cold little nose, he jolted back almost knocking his sister over. Their amused mother smiled "this looks familiar" while exchanging looks with Hiccup, Fishlegs and Heather. Everyone roared in laughter and Fishlegs who was beet-red embarrassed simply shrugged "he he he, I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

Astrid and Stormfly came back from their sunrise ride and they were surprised to see Toothless on the roof of their house. He looked as though he was just about to stomp up and down and wake the occupants inside. No sooner as Stormfly landed to let Astrid disembark, the front door suddenly flung open. Zephyr was flying out the door ecstatically calling out "Freya's here! Freya's here!" as she zoomed passed her mother. Nuffink soon followed suit, "Sol, Mani & Loki's here!" he cried out with glee. Surely enough Freya and her kids galloped around the corner and Zephyr gave Freya a big hug whilst the Night Lights crashed into Nuffink, sending them all into a heap of very happy and very tangled arms, legs and tiny wings. Toothless watched and giggled from above, motioning to his kids to not be so rough on Nuffink.

All the noise from the commotion brought a stumbling, half-awake Hiccup to the front door. "What in Thor's name is –" before he could even finish asking, Toothless has flown down from the roof and landed squarely in front of him. He nudged his dear friend with his nose and heartily licked his face, giving Hiccup's new shorter, funkier hairstyle and beard his seal of approval.

As Hiccup finally caught on and desperately tried to wipe away the saliva off his face, Toothless had already pushed pass him and flew onto the loft.

"Well good morning to you too Mister!" he said as he climbed up the stairs. His friend was busy sniffing and poking around the place.

"What is it Bud? What are you looking for?" Toothless finally stopped sniffing and was trying to claw out a chest from underneath Hiccup's bed.

"What could you possibly want from in here?" Hiccup wondered out loud as he reached for the chest. His eyes instantly lit up with joy upon seeing the content. It was his old saddle. "You never cease to amaze me bud" he said as he stretched out to give his old friend a hug.

All the friends gathered together for their routine morning flight. Minden now rides an adult Razorwhip, Gal with their daughter Snowden. While Throk and Celeste mirror their spouse with their very own Zippleback, Glas and Ladda.

As they were preparing to take off, Tuffnut suddenly threw another one of his random question towards his friends.

"Hey! does anyone actually know how old Gothi is? I mean, she looks like she could be 150 years old or something" blurted Tuffnut.

"Yeah, I always thought she must be some kind of a vampire" agreed Ruffnut.

"Good question Tuffnut, I've always wondered how old that feisty old bat really is. I mean for as long as I can remember, even when I was a little boy, she's already the village elder. So that means that old girl must be at least 200 years old by now" chimed in Gobber.

Snotlout who is getting frustrated with all the guesswork interrupted "Wait, so you're telling me no one ever just asked her how old she really is? Are you serious? Why don't I just go and ask the old goat now" he half-dared, half-joked wondering why everyone suddenly took off on their dragon, giggling when he felt a wooden staff tapping on his left shoulder. "Uh Oh"


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Well what a crazy year it's been on Berk. And boy! did we all have our work cut out for us.

I know that there's much more that we all needed to do to bring our two worlds living harmoniously together. It's a Bbiig, bold, ambitious dream. And it's a good thing we're Vikings up for the challenge big enough to match our stubbornness.

Some people say that I really screwed up when I sent our dragons away. Who knows? Maybe they were right. I guess we'll never really know. But what I do know is that it's never too late to own up if you're wrong and try to right those wrongs like your life depended on it.

People make mistakes even with the very best intentions all the time. You just need to keep an open mind and stick with people who have your best interest at heart. Those closest to you, hold them tight and never let go. Just like our dragons.

Ooh they've taught us so much about friendship, loyalty, bravery, perseverance, selfless-ness and so much more. It's hard to imagine a life without them. And thankfully, we don't need to!

You see, when we're divided, we're each vulnerable but when we stand together, whoahh, we're like 10x, no, make that 100x stronger as a team. My dad was right all along, he said my life has been dragons, my life IS dragons and will continue to be dragons. And I know he'd be proud to see how hard we've all fought for what we believe in…OUR DRAGONS!


End file.
